Faint
' (THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION)' (This class is '''only available to staff members of QQ Studios.' It is unavailable for players.)'' Faint '''is an unofficial class developed by Huge_Nazo as a means to learn how to use Black Magic II's scripting framework. Wielding a pair of menacing corrupted gauntlets, Faint is scarily unbalanced, and wields a moveset that borrows from multiple roles. In fact, he was originally designed to be a reskin of Assailant, until Huge_Nazo's later adeptness with scripting allowed Faint's attacks to become more unique -- and all the more devastating. If you see this class... Just run. Passive When Faint lands a '''counterhit, he will be healed for +2% of his total Health (50 HP) per nearby player. Faint also has a maximum of 5 bars of Heat by default, but can be increased to a maximum of 9 bars. Universal Skills 'Guardbreak (GB)' 100 damage, 5 second cooldown, requires 2 Heat (Ground) - 'Faint concentrates a swathe of corrupt energy into his heel and crushes the opponent with an overhead axe kick to the skull. Inflicts knockdown. Can hit enemies slightly above him. Has Super Armor. 'Launcher (LC) 80 damage, B Scaling, 5 second cooldown (Ground) - '''Faint performs an ascending uppercut, raising his opponent up into the air. Faint will gain iFrames for the duration against aerial attacks. ''(Faint's '''Launcher '''and Guardbreak are both identical to those of Assailant.)'' Autocombos '''Light Autocombo (L.AC) 4 inputs, 172 damage, A Scaling '' '''Heavy Autocombo (H.AC) '''''1 input, 170 damage, applies Movement decreased debuff 'Jumping Autocombo (J.AC)' 4 inputs, 89 damage, A+ Scaling 'Jumping Heavy Autocombo (J.HAC)' 1 input, 111 damage Specials SP1 80 damage, 3 second cooldown Faint nudges forwards a little and shines, disorienting opponents in a small radius around him, inflicting them with hitstun. Prompts an opportunity to combo. If Mod1 '''is held, perform this Special without nudging forwards. '''SP2 318 damage, 16 second cooldown, requires 1 1/2 Heat Faint spins up into the air and summons a colossal greatsword, before crashing it into the ground in front of him, inflicting knockdown and releasing a shockwave of corrupt energy upon impact. The sword has two different hitboxes -- the hilt, which deals minimal damage, and the blade, which deals maximum damage. This damage will increased based on your current level of Heat. 'SP3' 224 damage, 4 second cooldown Faint stomps the ground, inflicting knockdown. Faint then performs a trio of bicycle kicks, juggling the opponent forwards and prompting an opportunity to combo. If Mod1 is held, Faint will stop prematurely after only one kick. If Mod2 is held, Faint will extend his attack to five bicycle kicks. If Mod1 and Mod2 ("Mod3") are held, Faint will extend his attack even further to a maximum of ten bicycle kicks. SP4 130 damage, 5 second cooldown Faint crouches down and zaps the enemy with a burst of energy protruding from his eyes. Upon hit, Faint will steal Heat and gain the Lifesteal buff, granting him a default of 0.8% of his total Health (8 HP). '''This buff is increased based on the damage of your current combo. '''SP5 ? damage, 15 second cooldown Faint generates EnmaU and performs its iconic Shadow's Reposte, darkening the screen for all players for a moment. If hit by any attack, Faint will instantly warp past the attacker and strike them with EnmaU. SP6 229 damage, 12 second cooldown Faint bearhugs the opponent and suplexes them into the ground behind them, before flipping over them onto the other side. Prompts an opportunity to combo. = Category:Classes